geggheadfandomcom-20200214-history
GEGG Wars Season Two - Episode I
"The Raxus Job" is the first episode for "Galaxy of Crime": the second season of GEGG Wars. Pre-Show Opening Crawl "These are dark times. Despite rumors of a fledgling Rebel Alliance, countless planets suffer under the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. Throughout the galaxy, the criminal underworld flourishes as rogues and renegades take advantage of the growing conflict to pursue their own agendas and earn some credits. Hired by a mysterious organization called GLITCH, a small crew of enterprising individuals has traveled to RAXUS, the old capital of the Separatists, where they work to access a heavily encrypted Separatist Data Vault as things take a turn for the worse..." Synopsis Maura is the first to arrive inside the data vault. There is a labor droid, a mouse droid, and a gonk droid taking stock on the vault's contents, but they pay no mind to her. The data vault itself is a massive pillar in the center of the room. Suddenly, the alarm is triggered as the rest of the crew rushes in. The crew needs to try and access whatever lies within the data vault before time runs out! The droids haven't reacted yet, so Maura checks to see if any weapons or booby traps have been activated by the alarm. Maura isn't sure if there are any other defenses, but feels that most of the weapons and traps were on the outside of this base. Instead, it's more likely there are security forces coming towards the crew's direction...VERY soon. Maura rushes through the entrance and into the vault chamber, with O'rak close behind providing cover from behind one of the computer terminals. Phoben uses some crates to climb up one of the walls, to gain a higher vantage point on any enemies who might try to come through the doorway. Alef starts stacking the crates to both forcibly box-in the gonk droid and construct a sort of barricade. Elloway recognizes the data vault's central console as being very old, but also surprisingly advanced in spite of its age. Elloway has never encountered any technology like this before, but her technological expertise allows her to recognize that the data vault's security system is quite complex, in spite of the roughshod and ramshackle components used to assemble it. Seeing that O'rak has taken a vantage point by a terminal, Elloway heads to that terminal and attempts to splice the computer in order to shut off the alarms. Tinx projects an energy shield around Ellie. The terminal is locked, requiring it to be sliced into. Ellie can see that the computer terminals are all connected to the central console and the data vault pillar. Feeling the pressure, Elloway asks the rest of the crew for more time to slice into the system. Alef of Sumac notices a door open on the other side of the data vault, and four battle droids enter the room. Despite failing to detect O'rak or Elloway by the terminal, they are confident that there are intruders and they shout, "SPREAD OUT! SPREAD OUT!" as they search the data vault. Maura gets onto some crates to take a shot, but she misses and it grazes one of the terminals. The battle droids notice Maura and shout, "INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED!". Knowing he will soon be detected as well, O'rak takes aim. Category:GEGG Wars Category:Star Wars Category:Tabletop Games